Princess of the Caribbean
by Scary-Girly
Summary: Jack's daughter is living on an island with pirates when Will's son comes to rescue her. Not knowing of her herritage, how will Jack's daughter feel about her parent's past. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There once lived a young woman named Jazminda Sparrow. She lived in a tall tower, in the middle of a forbidden island, in the middle of the Caribbean. She had lived there since she was five years old. She had no recollection of her parents or her home. The only people she had known and remembered were the pirates that had taken her and kept her here in this tower for thirteen years. She would not be alive to that day if that, her beautiful jet black hair and electric blue eyes had entranced them.

At the age of thirteen her captors were going to kill her for they believed that she was wasting their food. But they decided that they would keep her alive so she could marry the abysmal pirate, Billy the Kid, on her twentieth birthday. This was because it was prophesied that a beauty would marry a beast and both Billy and Jazminda filled the description. Jazminda had not wishes of matrimony for she thought Billy was terrible for his spitting, killing, drinking, and fighting. She had expected him to grow up like this, because she had known him since age seven, and he had been an equally terrible child. Also, she had only known two good hearted pirates in her life and didn't expect to meet many more. They were former Captain John Robin, a rough but kind pirate who had taught her every thing she knew about piracy. John was a tall, rugged man with dark skin from the sun constantly beating down on it, golden teeth from some of the many battles he had been in, and the most matted hair ever to be seen on a pirate with hundreds of small braids and dread locks. Despite his rough complexion he was kind to her and treated her like his own daughter while still lived up to his reputation as one of the fiercest pirates in the Caribbean. Then there was Jack.

Jack Turner was a good souled pirate at the time she had known him, which was for about six months at the age of six or seven. Jack had been on the island so the Seven Captains of the Seas could decide what would transpire to Jack. For Jack was what pirates called a half-ling, a bloody nuisance as many of the pirates on the Island would call him. His father was one of the most respected pirates of the Caribbean and his mother had been found barely alive on an island and the two eventually married and had a child, Jack. No one knew what became of either of them but it was rumored that they died from the plague.

Jack had befriended Jazminda over a meal in the mess hall and spent the long hours of the day playing and practicing being pirates with swords and daggers. During this time they stole a small boat and sailed around this forbidden place and built hidden traps all over the island. They learned some of the big pirate secrets that only the most feared pirates knew, such as how to tell if someone was lying.

After six long months the Seven Captains' decided that Jack was incompetent and was banished to England for the rest of his days. England was one of the harder punishments because the pirates considered England to be one of the worst places on the Earth with their many baths, neat clothes and high education. They knew that if the government found out of Jack's parents then they would hang him thus saving the work of having to do it themselves. Since being shipped away Jazminda had not seen or heard of him and believed him to have died. She never imaged that their paths would ever cross again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before her nineteenth birthday when the Islanders spotted the ship. Every pirate on the island hurried to prepare for a battle. For the ship they had spotted had been a British ship and it was heading directly for the island. To make sure that that the ship was British they had John Robin put his eye to the spyglass. It was not until he looked that they realized that the ship was under a pirates care and most likely Pilfering Nick returning from his annual Cornwall attack. It was a sigh of relief that was let out all around the island when this information was learned because this would mean the British Royal Navy would have found their hideout and would cause relocation.

It was around midnight when the crew of the mysterious ship stepped on the shore as silent as a moth. Only one person heard the foot steps. Jazminda had always been a light sleeper because she lived on an island with pirates and meaning she was never safe from wandering hands or wandering eyes. When she heard the sound of unfamiliar steps, she crept from her bed and grabbed her sword and dagger and waited silently behind the door. She heard a rustling and then heard the noise of cheese on rusty hinges. She was confused, first of all how did the intruder know that the hinges on her door were rusty and second of all how did she know what the noise of cheese on hinges sounded like? She wasted no time pondering these questions once the door opened. She crept up behind the tall figure and put her dagger to his back.

"Don't move" she whispered. The man looked seemingly familiar with his emerald green eyes and spiky blonde hair. The stranger looked shocked. Jazminda drew her sword, asking in a challenging voice, "What are you staring at"? He answered in a most beckoning voice,

"Well, it's not every day that you see a beautiful woman in her undergarments in a tower on an island full of pirates." Jazminda raised her sword and jabbed at the air next to him in a threatening way to tell him 'defend your self'.

For 5 minutes they fought their swords clanging against the others until Jazminda broke the all but silent atmosphere with an odd question while there was a chair blocking him.

"Do I know you? Have we met before?" He jumped over the chair and replied

"You might remember me; I came here about eleven or twelve years ago and helped you steal a boat and sail around this island among other things." Jazminda dropped her sword in surprise on the wooden floor with a thud.

"Jack?" she whispered in an excited tone. In response Jack crumpled on Jazminda's bed and wiped his brow.

"You've improved with a sword since I last saw you Jaz," Jack said between gasps. Jazminda threw herself at him and hugged him until he laughed breathlessly,

"Okay, okay! You can stop suffocating me!"

"I can't believe it's you! I thought the captains banished you to England?" In a serious voice he replied,

"Well, I came back for three reasons, first to show the Seven Captains of the Seas that I am still a pirate although my mother was not. Secondly, I wanted to know if you would like to go back to England with me because to tell you the truth, I miss you and feel very alone without you. Finally over the past few years I have learned information about most of our parents that would interest you greatly."

Jazminda's silence that followed Jack's proposal was suddenly broken by the pounding of footsteps on the old, rickety stairs. Before Jazminda or Jack could do anything or grab anything an unfamiliar pirate with a beet red face and sweat dripping from his brow, burst in.

"Jack! We can't find the port were the ships are kept and the guards are getting suspicious!" Jazminda spun to face the babbling pirate.

"You, gather your comrades and split them up into seven groups and tell them to report to the entrance of this tower. Make sure you stay hidden! Go, now."

In shock that a woman was on an island full of pirates and that she could speak so forcefully, the sailor didn't even bother to look at Jack to make sure of his orders and disappeared down the stairs. Jazminda turned to Jack and told his in a matter a fact voice,

"I guess I'm coming with you since I refuse to marry Billy." Jazminda started to pull some plain cotton dresses out of a large, wooden trunk at the foot of her bed, she put one on. Next she pulled out a ragged sack out from under her mattress and started to shove the rest of the dresses is the sack. Finally she pulled a small box out from under her bed and put that in her sack. During this process Jack studied Jazminda but spoke not a word. Jazminda slung the sack over her broad shoulders and said in a cheerful tone considering that she was leaving her home of 14 years, "Let's head on out!"


	3. Author's Note

Bad news folks. Just when I was _finally_ going to put up a new chapter my computer crashed. That's right, I have nothing now. Not even iTunes! All the work I've put into my stories is down the drain. So here's the deal, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible which for some stories it means never. (never say never) But until then I leave you with this thought.

HOT STARS

All my friends love Orlando Bloom

Or Harry Potter on his magical broom

Some might like Keanu Reeves

With his black handsome leather sleeves

Keeping the Matrix robots in their place

Being the hero to save the human race

Or perhaps the actor Billy Boyd

In his mysterious Middle Earth Void

Playing a hobbit three movies in a row

Still makes you wish that he was your beau.

My friend Lacey is in love with Johnny Depp

She loves a guy with an awesome rep

From pirates on the Caribbean to a schizophrenic writer

You can never find a guy whose butt is any tighter

The new and improved Chad Michael Murray

With his blonde hair so cute and furry

Mr. Prince Charming to Hilary Duff

Don't let that fool you he's quite manly and rough

Also the S.W.A.T. hot Colin Farrell

Saving the world from danger and peril

Sometimes a cowboy who's smooth and slick

But no matter the character, he always gets the chick

Breaking all boundaries comes sweet feet Hugh

Sing songs from Grease and kicking butts right on cue

With a "goody trail" that's quite well known

When he walks in the room all the other guys groan

Although some might disagree I've got a soft spot for Michael Vartan

Kicking buttocks and looking hot and makes him da' man

He's not the most popular guy or that famous

But whoever argues that he is ugly is an ignoramus

Here comes musical Robert Carmine

His luscious hotness makes everyone pine

Whether he's a princess's crush or a famous rock star

It's agreed that in modeling he would go far

You can never forget hunky Tom Cruise

On Mission Impossible he can never lose

He may be gettin' old and not one of the "it" guys

But with his résumé, it makes some of the new actors look like small fries

All these hotties in one single room

Danny and Pyro wishing that one was their groom

So many of these stars live in LA

Where they get filthy rich and party all day

With the nice cars that go zoom zoom zoom

Who want publicity even in the little men's room

Who could spend life loving someone they don't know

Not knowing if they're nice or if they only care about dough

Money that they spend on things they don't need

Money they only have 'cause of their stupidity and greed

Why all my friends like these dorks I'll never know

All I can do is laugh and not let true feelings show 


End file.
